The invention arises because of difficulties I noticed in dressing many of my patients. In many cases we had to spend time and effort to prevent bleeding after certain procedures when a vessel was poked, or a part of a body was cut and operated on and had to be dressed in order for the bleeding to stop. The time that a physician and nurses spends to prevent bleeding using present, and often poorly effective, methods made me think about a better way to do the job. I am glad to say that I believe I have the answer. I have previously asked for patent in my pending allowed application Ser. No. 07/800,085. The present invention would be using the same idea in different places and ways for more expanded use. Basically, this invention introduces the use of pressurized air inside a balloon to be used for dressing the cut area and preventing, decreasing, and controlling the bleeding in different circumstances (especially after surgeries); also to diminish swelling, and to promote ease of mind and good feeling of patients after many surgeries and cases. The problems I have seen with known dressing of a surgical wound have made me present new ideas system after surgeries to help the wound be dressed and the site to be protected from bleeding. In such cases, the balloon will be situated over the bleeding area and over a hydrophilic dressing such as sterile gauze, which may cover the surface of the balloons and be part of the balloon's structure. The balloon will be held in place by various methods such as taping, strapping, wrapping, etc.